DIGIMON
by cheerful
Summary: Five children will meet some digimon who are meant to be their partners
1. Digimon ch 1

**DIGIMON-Ch. 1**

As it begins, it shows a forest. In the forest was a camp with five kids doing stuff.

The first kid was a girl wearing a brown dress, wore glasses, and had brown hair that was braided. Her name was Komachi. The next kid was a boy. He was wearing a red scarf, wearing a yellow jacket, green shorts, and had light brown hair. His name was Tonepei. The third one was another boy. He also wore a red scarf, had a yellow jacket, green pants and had blond hair. He was called Cheetah. The fourth one was a girl. She had blue hair that was made into a ponytail with a red ribbon. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, red pants, and wore a necklace with a star on it. Her name was Kenpa. The last child was a girl with long blond hair and was wearing a red bandana and pink goggles on her head. She wore a yellow jacket with a red shirt under it and wore a blue skirt. She was called Yuri.

All five of them were good friends and each had different hobbies they liked.

Kenpa: Look you guys! There's the Big Dipper!

Cheetah: You always notice them first!

Kenpa: Don't forget whose mom gave her child a Luck Star!

Komachi: Guys we shouldn't argue while we're having fun.

Tonepei: I often wonder what it would be like to be in the sky at night. I bet it would be cool!

Yuri: Hey look! There's a lot of falling star!

Kenpa: I don't remember any news of any falling stars.

Tonepei: Don't look now, but I think some of them are heading towards us!

The five of them watch in horror as those five falling stars were heading towards them. Then they were surrounded in bright light. Yuri couldn't see her friends in the light and then her mind went blank.

A few moments later, Yuri came to her senses when she heard a voice.

?: Yuri. Wake up.

Yuri opened her eyes and saw what was sitting on her. It was a small pink bulb-shaped creature with a big blue flower blooming on its head.

Yuri: Who are you?

?: Hi Yuri. My name is Yokomon and I've been waiting for you a long time.

Yuri: You've been waiting for me?

Yokomon: Yes. I have.

Just then, Yuri felt something in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw what it was. Some kind of device and it was pink with a heart at the top.

Yuri: What's this?

Yokomon: That's a digivice!

Yuri: Digivice?

Just then, there was a very loud roar in the area. Just then, out came a very large creature that looked like a stag beetle and was red.

Yokomon: Look out for Kuwagamon Yuri!

Yuri grabbed Yokomon and carried her as she ran while Kuwagamon was following them.

Yuri: What can we do?

Yokomon: Hide in that tree!

Yuri dove inside the tree. Once they were inside, Yuri noticed the inside was metal while the outside looked like a tree. Then they heard Kuwagamon roaring and looked up and saw it flying away.

Yuri: That was a good thing you thought of this. What is this by the way?

Yokomon: This is a hiding tree. It is a very good place to hide.

?: Hello. Is anyone here?

Yuri: That's one of my friends!

She walked out of the tree and saw Komachi.

Komachi: Yuri! I'm so glad to see you!

Yuri: Me too! By the way, meet Yokomon.

Komachi: She's so cute. I have one too.

Beside Komachi was a small yellow round ball creature with four legs, a pair of sharp pointy fox ears and a fluffy white-tipped tail.

?: Hello. You appear quite pleasant. Viximon is my name and I am pleased to meet you.

Yuri: She looks like a fox.

Komachi: Yeah and she says she's my partner.

Yuri: So has Yokomon.

Komachi: Where are we anyway Yuri? This doesn't look like where we were camping.

Viximon: Why you're in the Digital World.

Just then, another creature appeared. It resembled a small gray owlet with purple feathers tipped on its wings.

Komachi: Another one?

Yuri: What's that?

Yokomon: That's a Hootmon.

Hootmon: Kenpa! Over here!

Then Kenpa appeared from bushes and was running to Hootmon.

Kenpa: I'm coming Hootmon!

As she was hugging him, Tonepei appeared and was carrying a small purple creature with hand-like wings.

Yuri: Tonepei! You too!

Tonepei: Yeah. I'm here.

Yuri: No. That thing you're holding.

Tonepei: Oh him? Well um…

?: Hi there. I'm Hopmon. In fact, everyone calls me that.

Kenpa and Hootmon were already getting along as they were cuddling each other. Just then, there was a scream. Out of some bushes ran Cheetah.

Yuri: Cheetah?

Behind Cheetah was a brown creature with flippers, orange hair on its head and was floating while following him.

Cheetah: Guys help me! This thing won't leave me alone!

?: Hey, who are you calling a thing? (perched on Cheetah's shoulder) I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon.

As Bukamon giggled, Cheetah looked nervous. Then he noticed the other creatures.

Cheetah: Don't you guys see those creatures? They're everywhere!

Yuri: Don't worry Cheetah. They won't hurt you. They're all really friendly.

Tonepei: But what are you guys?

All 5 Digimon: We're digimon!

All 5 kids: Digimon?

Yokomon: We're actually adorable.

Viximon: And very loyal.

Hootmon: Have feathers or fur.

Hopmon: Or don't have feathers or fur.

Bukamon: We're very funny.

Yuri: It's great to meet you all. I'm Yuri. This is Komachi.

Komachi: It's an honor to meet you.

Yuri: Tonepei.

Tonepei: This place is really nice.

Yuri: Cheetah: Nice to meet you all.

Cheetah: Nice to meet you all.

Yuri: And Kenpa.

Kenpa: I hope we become good friends.

Tonepei: By the way Yuri, do you know what this is?

He took something out of his pocket and Yuri gasped when she saw it. It was a digivice like hers, but it was purple and had a wing at the top.

Yuri: That's a digivice!

Tonepei: Is that what it's called?

Komachi: I was wondering what mine was.

Kenpa: I have one too!

Cheetah: Me three!

Komachi, Cheetah, and Kenpa took out theirs and showed them. Komachi's was yellow and it had an animal footprint on it. Cheetah's was blue and had an ocean wave on it. Kenpa's was light purple and it had a star on it. Suddenly, a loud roar got their attention. They turned their heads and saw the same Kuwagamon that Yuri saw.

Yuri: Run!

Tonepei: Why?

Yuri: Just run!

The kids carried their digimon and ran while the Kuwagamon was chasing them. They still kept running until they stopped at the edge of a cliff. They turned around and saw the Kuwagamon walking straight towards them.

Komachi: Now what'll we do?

Viximon: We fight.

Komachi: Huh?

Viximon: That's what digimon do.

The digimon leaped out of their hands and charged at the Kuwagamon.

Yokomon: Bubble blow!

Viximon: Killing stone!

Hootmon: Hoot peck!

Hopmon: Hip hop!

Bukamon: Bubble blow!

The attacks hit the Kuwagamon, but it wasn't enough. As it roared, the Kuwagamon used its horns to attack. The attack was very powerful and the digimon landed by the kids' feet.

Yuri: Yokomon! Are you all right?

Yokomon: I'm all right.

Komachi: Are you hurt Viximon?

Viximon: No. I'm fine.

Tonepei: Speak to me Hopmon!

Hopmon: I'm okay.

Cheetah: Bukamon! You okay?

Bukamon: yes.

Kenpa: Please get up Hootmon!

Hootmon: Hootmon okay.

Yuri: That digimon is too strong! We have to run!

Yokomon: no. We can't give up. I will protect you no matter what!

Yuri: Yokomon. I believe in you Yokomon!

Komachi: Please be careful Viximon.

Viximon: Don't worry. I will.

Kenpa: Good luck Hootmon!

Hootmon: Hootmon will!

Tonepei: Go get him Hopmon!

Hopmon: Sure thing!

Cheetah: Don't let him beat you Bukamon!

Bukamon: I'll take care of him!

Then the digimon jumped in the air as they were ready to battle Kuwagamon.

Cheetah: Don't give up Bukamon!

Tonepei: Show him what you're made of Hopmon!

Kenpa: I have faith in you Hootmon!

Komachi: I'm with you the whole way Viximon!

Yuri: I'll be strong like you Yokomon!

Suddenly, their digivices began glowing and the digimon began glowing also.

Kenpa: What's happening?

Yuri: I don't know.

As the light grew brighter, the digimon began changing.

Yokomon: Yokomon digivolve to…. Biyomon!

Viximon: Viximon digivolve to…. Renamon!

Hopmon: Hopmon digivolve to…. Monodramon!

Bukamon: Bukamon digivolve to…. Gomamon!

Hootmon: Hootmon digivolve to…. Falcomon!

As the light cleared away, the kids saw what the digimon looked like. Yokomon had changed into Biyomon. She looked like a small pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on her head, three pink claws tipped on her wings, and a ring on one of her legs. Viximon had changed into Renamon. She looked fox-like, had a fox-like face, a long bushy tail, stood on two legs, and still had her yellow fur. Hopmon had changed into Monodramon. He looked like a purple dragon and had wings on his arms. Bukamon had changed into Gomamon. He looked like a harp seal, had purple markings and spots all over his body, and some orange hair on the back of his head. Hootmon had changed into Falcomon. He resembled an owl and looked like a ninja.

Komachi: What happened to them?

Yuri: They're bigger.

Then the digimon charged at Kuwagamon and began fighting. Kuwagamon roared and pushed them back with its horn. But the digimon got back up.

Biyomon: That's it. You asked for it!

Falcomon: Ninja blade!

He threw metal stars at the Kuwagamon and they all hit.

Biyomon: My turn now! Spiral twister!

She starts flapping in the air and forms a twister made out of green flames.

Renamon: Diamond storm!

She launches white diamonds and sends them at Kuwagamon.

Monodramon: Air gun!

He jumps in the air and fires an attack out of is mouth.

Gomamon: Marching fishes!

He summons fish and they begin attacking. When the attacks hit, Kuwagamon roared.

Biyomon: Tough guy huh? All together guys!

They used their attacks all at once and the combined attack defeated Kuwagamon. It roared as it flew away.

Gomamon: We did it!

The kids cheered as they ran to their digimon. Each kid hug their digimon while congratulating them.

Kenpa: You were amazing!

Cheetah: That was awesome!

Tonepei: That was the coolest thing I ever saw!

Komachi: I'm so happy that you won!

Yuri: I'm so proud of you!

Suddenly there was a cracking noise. The gang lifted their heads and saw the spot of the cliff they were standing on was about to crack. Before they could run, the earth started to crumble and gave way. They all screamed as they began falling down.


	2. Digimon ch 2

**DIGIMON-Ch. 2**

The kids were seen screaming as they fell down with their new digimon friends they had met. Then they splashed into the water. They surfaced out of the water for air.

Yuri: Is everyone okay?

Before anyone could answer, something began rumbling underwater. Then each kid and digimon were sitting on a shell.

Kenpa: What's going on?

Falcomon: Don't worry Kenpa! Help is on the way!

The owners of the shells appeared of the shells. They resembled hermit crabs, had pink bodies with blue spots on them and had green tentacle hair.

Cheetah: What are those?

Gomamon: Don't be scared Cheetah. Those Shellmon are friends.

The leader Shellmon turned his head and looked at Yuri and Biyomon.

Shellmon#1: You're safe now. We were on our way to home until we saw you all falling down.

Shallmon#2: It's good to see that no one is hurt.

Shellmon#3: It's been a long time since we seen you guys!

Shellmon#4: Not to mention that you all digivolved.

Shellmon#5: Who are the kids?

Monodramon: These kids are our partners!

Renamon: They may not look like much, but they are the ones.

Biyomon: Hey Shellmon! Can you and the others give us a ride to shore?

Shellmon#1: Sure thing! Okay boys! Follow me!

With the leader Shellmon leading, the rest followed. Once they were at shore, the gang jumped off the Shellmons and were on land.

Komachi: Thanks for helping us.

Shellmon#1: Not at all. We're always glad to help others. If you need to know anything, let me know.

With that, the Shellmons swam away.

Cheetah: It's good to see that you have friends. But I don't think you're Bukamon anymore.

Gomamon: You're right Cheetah. I digivolved into Gomamon.

Cheetah: Digivolved?

Komachi: It happened to you too?

Renamon: Yes. I was Viximon but I am Renamon now.

Monodramon: You knew me as Hopmon but call me Monodramon now!

Falcomon: I was Hootmon but you call me Falcomon now.

Biyomon: I used to be Yokomon but now I'm Biyomon.

Renamon: When you all met us, we were in our in-training forms.

Falcomon: But we're in our rookie forms now.

Later, the gang was walking up a trail.

Yuri: Hey Biyomon. Do you know what this heart on my digivice means?

Biyomon: Sorry Yuri. I don't know.

Yuri: Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find out.

Suddenly, there was a growling noise.

Gomamon: What was that?

Cheetah: That's just our stomachs Gomamon.

Kenpa: That means we're hungry and should have something to eat.

Komachi: I think it's a good time to have lunch and I have brought some food.

Soon everyone was sitting down and were enjoying the food. Just then, Renamon stood up, and looked at something with a serious look on her face.

Komachi: Renamon what's wrong?

Renamon: Trouble.

Then there was a big explosion from another part of the forest.

Tonepei: That's the same path the Shellmons left us!

Falcomon: They must be in trouble!

Kenpa: We have to help them!

Yuri: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

The gang began running to where they saw thy explosion.

While they were on their way, the Shellmons were trying to defeat their opponent. But the opponent was too strong and it defeated each one except for the leader Shellmon.

Shellmon#1: Shell blast!

Water spouted out of the shell blasted at the opponent. But the opponent roared and was still standing.

Shellmon#1: It's no use! He's too powerful and I'm running out of power!

Biyomon: Shellmon!

The leader Shellmon turned his head and saw the gang running to him.

Shellmon#1: What are you doing here?

Komachi: We're here to help Shellmon!

Cheetah: But what's going on here?

Shellmon#1: This digimon appeared and attacked us! It has defeated the other Shellmons but not me!

Kenpa: But why?

Shellmon#1: He wants to defeat me so he can become leader of the Shellmons. I've been fighting hard but he's too strong!

Gomamon: Who is?

Shellmon#1: That one!

They turned their heads and saw who it was. They gasped when they saw a familiar digimon. It was the same Kuwagamon they had battled.

Falcomon: It's Kuwagamon!

Tonepei: I guess he didn't like that last battle!

Shellmon#1: If he defeats me, my data will be destroyed and I will be gone forever.

Yuri: Data?

Biyomon: That's what we digimon are made of.

Komachi: We can't let Shellmon get killed!

Renamon: Then we have no choice but to fight.

Biyomon: Let's go digimon!

Biyomon, Renamon, and Monodramon charge at Kuwagamon.

Biyomon: Take this! Spiral twister!

She starts flapping and forms the twister. The twister hits Kuwagamon and he roars.

Renamon: Diamond Storm!

She tries to launch diamonds, but the attack didn't work.

Renamon: Huh?

Monodramon: Air gun!

He tried to fire an attack, but like Renamon, his attack fired only smoke. Kuwagamon used his horn to hit them. Biyomon got back up and ran back to fight. But Renamon and Monodramon were too weak to get up.

Gomamon: We gotta help Biyomon!

Falcomon: And do we shall.

The two digimon ran to help Biyomon battle against Kuwagamon.

Gomamon: Marching fishes!

He tried to summon fishes, but he failed also.

Falcomon: Ninja blade!

He tried to throw metal stars, but none appeared. Kuwagamon roared as he was about to punch them. Biyomon got out off the way, but Falcomon and Gomamon didn't move in time and were punched. Biyomon kept on fighting and used her attacks on Kuwagamon.

Komachi: Renamon! What's wrong?

Renamon: I don't have enough strength.

Gomamon: I'm so hungry Cheetah.

Kenpa: Biyomon is the only one still fighting. But how?

Yuri: I get it! Biyomon was the only one who ate enough food.

Tonepei: But Biyomon can't handle by herself!

Yuri: Biyomon stop! You'll only get yourself killed!

When she was saying that, she was running to where the battle was.

Biyomon: Yuri!

Kuwagamon lifts his foot and had it on top of Biyomon.

Yuri: I'm coming Biyomon!

She runs and climbs up Kuwagamon's back. When she was on his head, she began hitting his head with her hands.

Yuri: You leave her alone!

Kuwagamon roared and tried to shake her off. Suddenly, Yuri's digivice began glowing.

Yuri: What's happening?

Biyomon: Your digivice! It means I can now digivolve! In order to help me digivolve you need to say "DNA…. Charge" and place your hand on the top to do it!

Yuri: You got it Biyomon!

She holds her digivice and her hand was glowing pink.

Yuri: DNA…. Charge!

She puts her hand at the top of the digivice and it activates.

Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve to…. Birdramon!

In Biyomon's place was a large bird that had a phoenix-like appearance and had her body covered in flames.

Kenpa: What's happened to Biyomon?

Falcomon: Biyomon has digivolved to her champion form Birdramon.

The two digimon stood as they were ready to battle. Kuwagamon tried to hit her, but Birdramon flew up into the sky.

Birdramon: Meteor wing!

She flaps her wings and flames come out and hit Kuwagamon. Kuwagamon roared in pain while he was surrounded by the flames. Then he began glowing and he became a egg.

Yuri: Wow! That was amazing!

Then Birdramon began changing back to Biyomon.

Cheetah: What happened to Kuwagamon?

Monodramon: He's now a digi-egg.

Tonepei: Digi-egg?

Gomamon: He's right Tonepei.

Renamon: Not only that, but he will forget that he came across us and the Shellmons.

Shellmon#1: Thank you for saving us young humans.

Komachi: Aw. It was nothing.

Shellmon#1: Well. We'll be going now. Maybe we'll see each other again someday.

Yuri: I hope so too!

Kenpa: Take care now!

The gang waves goodbye as the Shellmons leave.


	3. Digimon ch 3

**DIGIMON-Ch. 3**

When night comes, the gang were sitting around a fire they made and were talking about when Biyomon had digivolved into Birdramon.

Cheetah: That meteor wing attack was awesome!

Tonepei: And to think that Biyomon could digivolve into something that big!

Kenpa: I think that was amazing! What do you think Komachi?

Komachi didn't say anything. Instead, she got up and walked to a log. She sat down looking sad.

Tonepei: What's the matter with her?

Yuri: I'll talk to her.

She walked over to Komachi.

Yuri: Hey Komachi. Is something wrong?

Komachi: It's about Biyomon digivolving.

Yuri: Well why are you so glum?

Komachi: It's just that Renamon didn't help out much and I wish she digivolved to her champion form too.

Yuri: Don't worry Komachi. I'm sure Renamon will digivolve to her champion form soon.

Komachi: Thanks Yuri.

Later, everyone was sleeping. Then Komachi woke up and Renamon did also.

Renamon: Couldn't sleep?

Komachi: No.

Renamon: Me neither. Tell me about your life in the human world.

Komachi: My parents are both veterinarians. They help animals who are sick or injured. I dream of becoming just like them when I grow up.

Renamon: I understand. I wished for my partner to be kind and caring. And that partner is you Komachi.

Komachi: Thanks Renamon.

Suddenly, something wraps around Komachi's leg and began pulling her.

Komachi: Ahh! Help me Renamon!

Renamon: Komachi!

She followed by jumping on branches of trees. The next morning, the rest had already woken up, discovered they were both gone, and were searching for them.

Yuri: Biyomon, any sign of them?

Biyomon: No Yuri.

Kenpa: Falcomon and I searched by the river, but no sign of them.

Tonepei: We all searched too, but haven't seen them.

Gomamon: Maybe they ran away.

Monodramon: No they wouldn't!

Falcomon: We have no time for this arguing!

Biyomon: Falcomon is right! We have to keep searching!

Meanwhile, Komachi woke up and came to her senses. She looked around and saw she was in a spider's web. Just then, a big black spider with a stocking hat and vicious teeth appeared.

?: Quit wiggling you! How am I supposed to eat with you moving around?

Komachi: Who are you?

?: I am called Dokugumon!

Komachi: Dokugumon?

Dokugumon: That's right! Now keep still!

Komachi: What for?

Dokugumon: So I can eat you!

Komachi: No! Stay away from me!

Dokugumon: I can eat what I want, especially humans!

Komachi watched horrified as Dokugumon was approaching her.

Komachi: Please! Let me go!

Renamon: You should let her go since she asked.

Dokugumon turned her head and saw Renamon standing on a branch.

Komachi: Renamon!

Dokugumon: And why should I?

Renamon: Because if you don't, I'll take my partner back.

Dokugumon: And how are you going to do that?

Renamon: Like so. Diamond storm!

She launches the diamonds on the web which freed Komachi and she began falling down fast.

Komachi: Ahh!

Renamon: I'm coming Komachi!

She jumped from the branch she was standing on, grabbed Komachi, and they landed on the ground softly.

Komachi: Thanks Renamon.

Renamon: Not at all. I would never abandon my partner who was destined for me.

Dokugumon: Hey! Give me back my deal!

Renamon placed Komachi by some bushes.

Renamon: Stay here.

Komachi: Renamon.

Then Renamon faces Dokugumon.

Renamon: I'll never let any digimon like you harm my partner! If you want to hurt her, you'll have to get through me.

The two digimon fight while Komachi was watching. So far, Renamon was winning by dodging Dokugumon's attacks and attacking back.

Renamon: It's over Dokugumon.

Dokugumon was quiet for a moment, but then she began laughing like crazy.

Renamon: What's so funny?

Dokugumon: You should have realized that you left your partner unguarded!

Renamon: What?

Dokugumon: That gives me a chance to have my meal back!

She leaps in the air as she heads for Komachi ready to strike.

Komachi: Ahh!

Renamon: No!

She runs fast and shields Komachi as Dokugumon wounds her. Komachi looks at Renamon and notices some scratches on her back.

Komachi: Renamon. You're hurt.

Renamon: Yes. But I couldn't let you get hurt.

Komachi: You're protecting me?

Renamon: Yes. I will protect you even if it costs me my life.

Just then, Komachi's digivice began glowing.

Komachi: Renamon! My digivice!

Then she remembers Yuri using her digivice to help Biyomon digivolve. She holds out her digivice and her hand glows yellow.

Komachi: DNA…. Charge!

She puts her hand at the top like Yuri did and it activates.

Renamon: Renamon digivolve to…. Kyubimon!

Komachi was surprised of what she saw. In Renamon's place was a nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips. Around her neck was a ribbon that looked like a candy cane with bells at the end. As the nine-tailed fox walks toward Komachi, she was so surprised she didn't move.

Komachi: Renamon? Did you just digivolve?

Kyubimon: Yes. I am in my champion form Kyubimon.

Komachi: You're so beautiful.

Kyubimon: Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have a little payback with someone.

She runs at Dokugumon with full speed.

Kyubimon: Fox tail inferno!

The blue flames on her tail become brighter and she sends them at Dokugumon.

Kyubimon: Dragon wheel!

She spins very fast and the flames on her body turn into a ball of swirling blue fire and form a mystical dragon. The mystical dragon strikes Dokugumon and she screams in pain. Then she glows and turns into a digi-egg. Kyubimon walks back to Komachi and Komachi cries tears of happiness as she hugs her partner.

Komachi: You did it!

Kyubimon: No. You did it. Because of your dream of growing up to be an veterinarian like your parents and helping animals, it allowed me to digivolve.

Komachi: I get it. Since I care about animals, you were able to digivolve.

Kyubimon: Yes. Now, we must get back to the others. They must be worried about us.

Komachi: But camp is too far for us to walk there.

Kyubimon: Who said anything about walking? Climb on my back.

Komachi got on Kybuimon's back like she told her and Kyubimon ran fast while she was enjoying it.

Komachi: You're wonderful Kyubimon!

Meanwhile, the gang was still searching for them.

Cheetah: Hey! Who wants to hear another knock-knock joke?

Nobody answered when he asked.

Cheetah: Guys? (Sigh) Why don't we just go home?

Tonepei: We're in the middle of the forest in some weird world and you're complaining about going home! What do you miss? Your mommy?

Cheetah: No. It's just that we haven't seen Komachi or Renamon.

Biyomon: Don't worry Cheetah. We'll find them.

Kyubimon: And you just have.

They turn their heads and see Kyubimon with Komachi on her back.

Yuri: Komachi! You're okay!

Komachi: Not only that, but Renamon has now digivolved to her champion form Kyubimon.

Monodramon: Whoa!

Gomamon: You look amazing!

Falcomon: That's incredible.

Kenpa: Can you tell us how it happened?

Komachi looks at Kyubimon and she nods.

Komachi: Sure.


	4. digimon ch 4

**DIGIMON-Ch. 4**

Komachi told them how her partner Renamon digivolved into Kyubimon while they were walking through the woods. They also were riding on Kyubimon's back.

Tonepei: So she rescued you because you were about to become a meal to some big spider?

Komachi: Mm-hmm. Thanks to Kyubimon, she was able to digivolve.

Biyomon: By the way, thanks for letting us ride on your back Kyubimon.

Kyubimon: It's all right. I'm already to help anyone who needs a lift.

Soon they stopped at a beach.

Gomamon: All right! It's swimming time!

He got off Kyubimon's back and jumped into the water.

Monodramon: We do need a break from battling.

Kenpa: Hey you guys look! There's something behind those bushes!

The whole gang looks at the bushes she was looking at. Out came some little digimon that were green, had red eyes, and had leaves on their heads.

Komachi: What are those?

Monodramon: They're Tanemons.

Biyomon: What's wrong? Why aren't you all playing?

Tanemon #1: There's a mean digimon that keeps on bullying us.

Tanemon #2: And we're too scared to come out.

Yuri: You poor things.

Komachi: We can't let some mean digimon pick on these sweet digimon.

Falcomon: Just tell us what this digimon look like.

Before the Tanemons could answer, a big digimon appeared out of nowhere. It looked like some red vegetable and had red plant vines for hands.

Tanemon #3: That's the one!

Tanemon#4: He is called RedVegiemon!

Yuri: He's the one picking on you?

Tonepei: He needs to be taught a lesson!

Cheetah: Hey you!

RedVegiemon: Huh?

Yuri: Leave the Tanemons alone!

RedVegiemon: Why should I? This spot is mine!

Gomamon: No it's not! It's for the Tanemons so they could have fun!

RedVegiemon: It was! But now it's mine! If you want it back, you have to win it back!

Monodramon: I'll do it!

Tonepei: Monodramon?

Gomamon: Count me in too!

Cheetah: Gomamon?

The two digimon charge at RedVegiemon.

Monodramon: Take this veggie head! Air gun!

He fired the attack, but RedVegiemon deflects it.

Monodramon: So you want a piece of me huh? Come and get it!

RedVegiemon: With pleasure.

He lashes one of his vines at Monodramon and it wraps around him.

Tonepei: Monodramon!

Monodramon: Gomamon! I could use some help here!

Gomamon: Hang on! Help is on the way! Marching-!

Before he could use his attack, RedVegiemon uses his other vine to wrap it around him too.

Cheetah: Gomamon!

Biyomon: Now he has Monodramon and Gomamon!

Kenpa: Can't you guys do something?

Kyubimon: If we try to fight, we might hurt Monodramon and Gomamon.

Falcomon: She's right!

Komachi: We have to do something!

RedVegiemon: Try anything sneaky or these two get it!

He begins squeezing them both harder.

Tonepei: Stop it!

Cheetah: Can't you see you're hurting them?

Monodramon: Don't worry about us!

Gomamon: Just take the Tanemons and go!

Tonepei: No! I'm not leaving the digimon who's my partner!

Cheetah: Me neither! I'm staying right here!

Just then, both their digivices begin glowing.

Tonepei: Our digivices. Does it mean?

Cheetah: Yes it does!

They both look at each other and nod. Tonepei held out his digivice and his hand glows purple.

Tonepei: DNA…. Charge!

He puts his hand at the top and activates it.

Monodramon: Monodramon digivolve to…. Airdramon!

In Monodramon's place was a large dragon with giant red wings on his back.

Falcomon: Incredible! Monodramon has digivolved to his champion form Airdramon!

Tonepei: All right! You're up now Cheetah!

Cheetah: You got it!

He holds out his digivice and his hand glows blue.

Cheetah: DNA…. Charge!

He places his hand at the top like Tonepei did and it activates also.

Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to…. Ikkakumon!

In Gomamon's place stood a white furry walrus-like creature with a horn n his head and had paws on each foot.

Cheetah: Surprised huh? I'm am now in my champion form Ikkakumon!

Airdramon: Now I think we have someone to take care of.

Both of them look at RedVegiemon who gulped nervously.

RedVegiemon: No hard feelings?

Airdramon soared high into the air.

Airdramon: I think you need a taste of your medicine! Wing cutter!

He flaps his wings and sends two blades of air out.

Ikkakumon: And some of this! Harpoon torpedo!

He fires his horn into the air, which disassembles into a missile. The two attacks hit RedVegiemon and he screams before he turns into a digi-egg. After that, both Airdramon and Ikkakumon change back to Monodramon and Gomamon.

Tonepei: You guys did it!

Monodramon: We rock!

Gomamon: Now we can relax now!

Later, they were all enjoying their fun at the beach. Even the Tanemons were having fun too.

Tanemon #1: We want to thank you very much for helping us.

Yuri: It was noting Tanemon.

Biyomon: We're always happy to help.


	5. digimon ch 5

**DIGIMON-Ch. 5**

It shows the gang walking through the woods.

Yuri: These woods sure look different from other ones we've been through.

Tonepei: Yeah. I wonder where we are.

Just then, they saw a little figure lying on the grass. As they looked closer, they saw it resembled a small gray owlet with purple wings tipped on its wings.

Cheetah: Is that a Hootmon?

Komachi: Why is this little one out here all alone?

?: Hootmon!

Hootmon: Sister!

Behind some trees, came out another Falcomon. The Falcomon rushed to the Hootmon and hugged the Hootmon tenderly.

Falcomon#1: I was so worried about you. You know how Mom feels when you are missing.

Hootmon: Hootmon sorry.

The Falcomon turn her head and notices the gang.

Falcomon#1: Why hello. Are you all new around here?

Kenpa: Another Falcomon!

Falcomon: Of course Kenpa. This one is from around here.

Cheetah: You can tell the difference?

Falcomon#1: If you like, I could show you where our village is.

Monodramon: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

With the Falcomon and Hootmon guiding them, they walked until they were the village. There were houses that were in the threes and bridges for walking across.

Gomamon: those trees look big!

Falcomon: They are. This is our home where Hootmons are born.

Soon the gang was walking on a bridge while looking around.

Komachi: Hey look!

They turned their heads and saw what Komachi saw. Inside a house was a Falcomon couple and mother Falcomon was holding a digi-egg that was glowing. The egg glowed and on its place was a Hootmon.

Falcomon#2: Hello there sweetie.

Yuri: Aw. It's so cute.

Kenpa: That one reminds me of when I met you as Hootmon Falcomon.

Kenpa waited for Falcomon to reply, but she heard nothing. She watched as Falcomon walked away by himself.

Gomamon: What's the matter with him?

Monodramon: He's never acted like that before.

Kenpa: I'll talk to him.

She followed Falcomon as he continued on walking. She watched him go inside a house and went inside. Then she noticed Falcomon sitting on a chair.

Kenpa: Hey Falcomon. Isn't it great to be back where you were born?

Falcomon: It is. But without my mother, it's not the same.

He picked up a picture frame and showed it. The picture showed a Falcomon holding a Hootmon.

Kenpa: Is that you as a Hootmon with your mother?

Falcomon: Yes. She loved me very much.

Kenpa: Whatever happened to her?

Falcomon: I don't know. It's been a long time since I lost her. Also, I've been looking after this item I have always treasured.

He walked over to a chest, opened it, and took something out. Kenpa gasped when he showed it to her. It was a necklace with a star on it just like the one she wore.

Kenpa: That's a-!

Falcomon: A Luck Star. Legend says that this brings good luck and whoever wears one will have good luck.

Kenpa: That's what my mom told me when I was very little! How did you get it?

Falcomon: I don't know that one either.

Kenpa: Don't worry Falcomon. I'm sure we'll find out about our memories and how you got that Luck Star.

Suddenly, there was screaming coming from outside. Falcomon put his Luck Star around his neck before they ran out. They found their friends and saw that Kyubimon had changed back to Renamon.

Kenpa: What happened?

Yuri: A mysterious digimon appeared out of nowhere and is attacking the village!

Tonepei: Kyubimon tried to beat it, but she got beat instead!

Komachi: Renamon.

Renamon: I'm sorry Komachi.

Falcomon: Which way did it go?

Cheetah: It went that way very fast!

Falcomon flapped and flew to where Cheetah had pointed.

Yuri: What's he doing?

Biyomon: We better follow him in case he needs help.

They ran as they followed Falcomon.

Falcomon: Ninja blade!

He launches metal stars at the figure and it dodges them. The figure throws a metal star at Falcomon and he dodges it.

Falcomon: Show yourself!

The figure appears and it resembled a ninja and wore a red mask.

Cheetah: Who is that?

Gomamon: That's Ninjamon!

Renamon: Not only is he fast, but he is a champion digimon.

Komachi: No wonder we couldn't beat him! He's fast like a ninja!

Falcomon: Why are you attacking our village?

Ninjamon: My master ordered me to destroy this village!

Falcomon: I won't let you do this!

Ninjamon: If you want to save this village, you have to fight!

Falcomon: I accept!

Biyomon: Falcomon don't do it! Ninjamon is a champion digimon!

Falcomon: I don't care. I must defend the place where I was born, my friends, and my partner!

Kenpa: Falcomon.

They watch as the two digimon fight.

Monodramon: Come on Falcomon! Don't let him be a pushover!

Kenpa: I can't let him do this on his own! I want to help him!

Suddenly, her digivice began glowing.

Kenpa: My digivice. Can it be?

?: It is.

The gang turn their heads and see two figures. One of them was a man, he had green hair with a orange headband, an orange sleeveless shirt, and brown pants. The other figure was a angel like figure with golden wings, green armor, green shield, and golden armor.

Yuri: Who are you people?

?: I'm Chief Glare.

?: And I'm his partner Ophanimon.

Kenpa: And did you just say that Falcomon can now digivolve?

Glare: Yes.

Yuri: Quick Kenpa!

Kenpa: Right!

She hold out here digivice and her hand glows light purple.

Kenpa: DNA…. Charge!

She puts her hand at the top and it activates.

Falcomon: Falcomon digivolve to…. Peckmon!

In Falcomon's place stood an ostrich-like creature that wore a hat and a yellow scarf.

Kenpa: Falcomon?

Peckmon: I am Peckmon, the champion form of Falcomon! Now I must get back to my battle with Ninjamon!

Ninjamon threw another metal star at Peckmon, but Peckmon dodged it.

Ninjamon: That's impossible!

Peckmon: And that's not all! Thousand beak!

He begins making clones of himself as they were surrounding Ninjamon. Then they all began pecking him.

Peckmon: Kunai wing!

He sends out kunai-like sharp, blade feathers at him. The kunais explode when they hit Ninjamon. The explosion sends Ninjamon crashing into a tree.

Cheetah: Yeah!

Tonepei: Uh guys, I don't think we're done just yet.

Gomamon: Why?

Biyomon: Look!

They watch as Ninjamon groans as he was getting up.

Monodramon: I think we're in trouble!

Ninjamon: My head. What am I doing here?

Kenpa: Huh?

Yuri: What's wrong with him?

Glare: He's back to normal.

Ophanimon: He must have been under someone's control.

Ninjamon: Well I should be going now. See ya later.

They watch as Ninjamon leaves.

Kenpa: You were amazing Peckmon!

Peckmon: Don't forget, I said I would defend my home, my friends, and my partner.

Later, they were celebrating with all the Hootmons and Falcomons because Peckmon saved the village from Ninjamon.

Peckmon: Kenpa?

Kenpa: Hmm?

Peckmon: I've been thinking, since we'll be working together, I'll bring my Luck Star too so we'll both have good luck.

Kenpa: Good idea! And I promise, we'll never stop until we find stuff you forgot when you were a Hootmon.

Glare: Okay everyone. Tomorrow morning, we leave for Sunshine City.

Yuri: Sunshine City?

Komachi: What's that?

Ophanimon: You'll find out when we get there.

Tonepei: What are we waiting for?

Gomamon: Yeah! It's time to party!

They continued on celebrating as the night went on.

(Author's note)That's the end of chapter 5. A reminder to viewers, I don't own any of the characters from Digimon Dawn/Dusk


	6. Digimon ch 6

**DIGIMON-Ch. 6**

The next morning, they were all up and were following their new friends, Glare and his partner Ophanimon.

Tonepei: How long will this take for us to get there?

Cheetah: My feet are killing me.

Glare: If you keep on whining it will take us long to get there.

Ophanimon: You need to be patient until we get there.

Yuri: Chief Glare? Do you know what this heart on my digivice means?

Glare: Sorry. I don't know. But one of our scientists will know when we get there.

Yuri: How do you know?

Glare: We're already here.

They watch as Glare and Ophanimon walk into some transporter gate and disappear. Without a moment, they all went on it and disappeared too. Soon they were in some kind of city.

Glare: Welcome to Sunshine City!

Kenpa: This is Sunshine City?

Ophanimon: Yes. This is the home for tamers who have dragon, aqua, holy, and bird digimon.

Glare: Now follow me.

They followed Glare until they were in a lab with scientists and digimon. They stopped near a woman with a white owl who wore goggles.

Glare: Everyone, meet professor Hirosha.

Hirosha: It's an honor to meet you all, especially you Yuri.

?: Pleased to meet you. I'm Aurumon, the professor's partner.

Yuri: Wait a minute. How did you know my name?

?: I told her about you.

Yuri turns her head and sees a woman with short blond hair, wearing a lab coat, and was smiling.

Hirosha: Professor Kimberly.

Yuri: Mom?

Kimberly: Yes Yuri. It is me.

Yuri cries tears as she hugs her mom. Later, Yuri showed her mom her digivice.

Yuri: Have you figured it out yet mom?

Kimberly: Yes. I have. This heart means you're the Holder of the Heart.

Yuri: Holder of the Heart?

Kimberly: Since your heart is caring, you must learn to use it to help Biyomon digivolve and it will glow.

* * *

><p>Later, Yuri and the others were in a headquarters room because they have been permitted into the Lightfang. Glare and Ophanimon led them into another room. In the room was a group of people and a digimon. The woman in the front of the group had white, light purple, and light blue, hair, and white clothes. The digimon beside her was a black and blue digimon who wore a blue cape, gray lance, and gray shield.<p>

?: I am Julia. Leader of the Nightcrow from Darkmoon City.

?: And I am her partner Chaos Gallantmon.

Julia: I'm surprised to see that the Lightfang have got some new members as the Night Crow have.

Glare: Since we have new members we will let them battle.

* * *

><p>Later, all the tamers were in different battle rings ready to battle. Yuri and Biyomon walk into one as they were ready to battle their opponent. The opponent was a girl Yuri's age, had purple hair, wore a dark purple bandana and light purple goggles on her head. She wore a purple jacket with a dark blue shirt under it and a purple skirt.<p>

?: Hello. My name is Sayo. I've heard rumors about you and your digimon.

Yuri: You better watch out because Biyomon and I fight real hard together.

Sayo didn't say anything as she held out her digivice that was light pink.

Sayo: Lunamon. Realize.

Her digivice glows and a digimon appears. It looked like a light pink rabbit with floppy ears and wore a moon pendant on her neck.

Sayo: Meet my partner Lunamon. And you should know no one has ever defeated Lunamon. She's not only cute, she is very strong.

Biyomon: Don't worry Yuri. Lunamon is a rookie level digimon.

Yuri: Besides, I'm not scared. Biyomon is strong also.

Sayo: If you think you are, let Biyomon go first.

Yuri: Let's do it Biyomon!

Biyomon: You got it!

As Biyomon runs, Lunamon runs also.

Biyomon: Spiral Twister!

Before the twister could hit, Lunamon dodges it.

Lunamon: Ice blast!

She launches ice shards and they all hit. Biyomon falls on the ground after the attack hits her.

Yuri: Biyomon!

Sayo: As I told you, no one has ever defeated Lunamon. If you want to win, you need to use your digivice to help Biyomon to digivolve.

When she heard it, Yuri holds out her digivice and her hand glowed pink again.

Yuri: DNA…charge!

She activates it after she puts her hand at the top.

Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon!

Lunamon: Ice blast!

She launches ice shards again, but Birdramon dodged them.

Birdramon: Meteor wing!

She flaps her wings and flames come out. The flames hit and Lunamon is on the ground.

Sayo: Come on Lunamon! Don't quit on me now!

Lunamon started to get up but she fell down again.

Birdramon: Our battle is over.

Sayo walks over to Lunamon and hold her.

Lunamon: I'm sorry Sayo.

Sayo: It's okay. You did your best.

She walks over to Yuri and Birdramon.

Sayo: Congratulations. This is the first time I've ever lost a battle. I'm sure we'll be good friends in the future.

After they shake hands, Yuri watches Sayo and Lunamon walk away.

Komachi: Yuri!

Cheetah: We saw the whole battle!

Tonepei: I heard some of the Nightcrows saying that she had a winning streak!

Kenpa: And you're the first one to ever beat her!

Yuri: Thanks you guys! By the way, I found out about the heart on my digivice. My mom told me I'm the Holder of the Heart.

Tonepei: Holder of the Heart?

Yuri: My mom says in order for Biyomon to digivolve again, I need to find a away so it can glow.

Peckmon: We all went to Professor Hirosha for her help.

Komachi: This animal footprint on mine means I'm the Holder of the Animals.

Tonepei: This wing means I'm the Holder of the Sky.

Cheetah: This wave means I'm the Holder of the Ocean.

Kenpa: And this star means I'm the Holder of the Stars.

Gomamon: But how can we get them to glow?

Monodramon: Don't look at me! I don't know anything!

Renamon: Don't you dare think of starting another fight now.

Yuri: I think we should all work together so we can find a for them all to glow. Are you with me Birdramon?

Birdramon: I am with you Yuri. How about the rest of you?

Kids and digimon: You bet!


	7. Digimon ch 7

**DIGIMON-Ch. 7**

It shows a canyon and on a rocky terrain were Yuri, Birdramon, and their friends.

Birdramon: Meteor wing!

Kyubimon: Dragon wheel!

Airdramon: Wing cutter!

Ikkakumon: Harpoon torpedo!

Peckmon: Kunai wing!

All the attacks hit a pile of rocks causing the rocks to break apart into little pieces.

Cheetah: Okay guys! That's enough training today!

They all sat down and were eating their lunch they had brought.

Airdramon: Man. Only one attack and I'm already tired out.

Ikkakumon: Tell me about it.

Peckmon: But we have to train harder if we want to get stronger.

Suddenly, there was a strange rumbling noise around them.

Tonepei: What's happening?!

Peckmon: It must be an earthquake!

Kyubimon: We need to get out of here now!

Komachi got on Kyubimon's back and they ran quickly. Kenpa got on Peckmon before they flew with Tonepei who rode Airdramon. Cheetah got on Ikkakumon and they followed the others.

Cheetah: Come on Yuri!

Yuri got on Birdramon's back so they could follow also.

Yuri: Let's go, Birdramon!

Birdramon: Got it!

Before they had a chance to fly with the others, a crevice opened underneath them and they fell into the dark.

Komachi: Yuri! Birdramon!

Kenpa: What'll we do now?

Cheetah: We can't just sit here and do nothing!

Kyubimon: We need to return to Sunshine City and get help!

Tonepei: We better hurry before we're too late!

They went their way back to Sunshine City and get help.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuri woke up and came to her senses. Then she remembered Birdramon.<p>

Yuri: Birdramon!

As she looked around, she saw a pinkbulb-shaped creature with a big blue flower blooming on its head. It was lying unconscious on the ground.

Yuri: Yokomon!

She ran to her digimon and picked her up.

Yuri: Yokomon! Wake up!

Yokomon opens her eyes and looks at Yuri.

Yokomon: Yuri?

As she hugged Yokomon, she cried tears of happiness.

Yuri: Oh thank goodness!

When she was done hugging, Yuri looked up where they had fallen.

Yuri: It's too high for us to climb out. I wonder if the others are okay.

Yokomon: Don't worry, Yuri. I'm sure they're all right. But we have to get ourselves out of this situation first.

Yuri walks through the tunnel as she is carrying Yokomon. While she was walking, neither of them saw a figure following them while lurking in the shadows. Suddenly, Yuri stopped walking.

Yokomon: What's wrong?

Yuri: I have a feeling that we're not the only ones in this tunnel, Yokomon.

Yokomon: Why?

Just then, they heard a scary noise behind them. Quickly, Yuri ran while carrying Yokomon. Soon they hid behind a rock pillar so Yuri could catch her breath.

Yuri: I think we lost it.

Suddenly, the figure was behind her when she turned around. The figure had brown fur, black hair, white horns, a scary face, and dark purple wings.

Yuri: What is that?!

Yokomon: I don't know!

The creature walked slowly towards them. Yuri was too scared to get up and run.

Yuri: Stay away from us!

She closed her eyes as she waited for the creature to attack her. But she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and looked at the creature.

Yuri: What's wrong?

The creature looked at her.

?: Follow me.

As the creature leaves, Yuri and Yokomon follow it. They kept on walking until they saw a bright light. Yuri and Yokomon looked in awe of what they see. Inside the room were crystals that were shining bright.

Yokomon: It's so beautiful. I've never seen anything like this in my entire life.

Yuri: Is this what you wanted to show us?

The creature turns its head at her and nods.

Yuri: Thank you for showing us this.

Yokomon: Yeah. It's really amazing.

Then the creature leads them through the tunnel until they came out of it.

Yuri: We found our way out!

Yokomon: It was all thanks to our new friend!

Yuri: Thank you so much-!

When she turned her head, she saw that the creature that had helped them was gone.

Yuri: He's gone.

Yokomon: We didn't even get to say goodbye to him.

Glare: Yuri!

Ophanimon: Yokomon!

They turn their heads and see their friends along with Glare and Ophanimon running to them.

Yuri: Guys! Over here!

Komachi: Thank goodness you're all right.

Cheetah: What happened?!

Tonepei: How did you guys find your way out?

Yuri: We didn't find our way out. Someone showed us.

Kenpa: Who did?

Yuri: I don't know. We didn't get his name. But he might have been a digimon.

Glare: The best way to find out stuff about digimon is talking to professor Hirosha.

Ophanimon: You should see her once we get to Sunshine City.

As they were leaving, Yuri stops to look at the entrance of the cave.

Yuri: Someday we'll see each other again.

After she leaves, two eyes flash from the cave.

?: Yuri. Biyomon.


	8. Digimon ch 8

**DIGIMON-Ch. 8**

A/n- Akihiro Kurata is from "Digimon Data Squad". I just thought it could be a good idea to add him in my story. Back to the story.

* * *

><p>When they returned to Sunshine City, they already told professor Hirosha and were looking through many books about digimon.<p>

Monodramon: Can't we just go?

Tonepei: No, Monodramon. We can't stop until we find the digimon Yuri has seen. You guys find anything?

Komachi: No.

Cheetah: Nothing.

Kenpa: Negative.

Just then, Yuri comes running while holding a book in her hand.

Yuri: I found it!

Komachi: Huh?

Yuri: I found the book with the digimon that Biyomon and I saw!

Hirosha: Well, we better see what it is.

Yuri opens the book, turns some pages and points to a picture.

Biyomon: That's the one!

The picture shows a digimon that looked similar to the one they had seen.

Cheetah: Ahhhh!

Tonepei: Don't be such a scaredy cat, Cheetah! It's only a picture!

Cheetah: I know. Still, it looks very creepy.

Kenpa: What is that?

Hirosha: That's Creepymon!

Gomamon: Creepymon?

Aurumon: Yes. Not only is he a Mega digimon, he is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords".

Hirosha: Some say that he used to be a high-ranking digimon called Seraphimon.

Yuri: But how did he ever become Creepymon?

Aurumon: Then one day, he fell into the Dark Area, got consumed by darkness, and became a demon lord.

Hirosha: Everyone thought is was just a myth until we saw it.

?: That digimon striked us for no reason.

They turned their heads and see a man. He had dark green hair, wore glasses, and a lab coat.

Hirosha: Akihiro Kurata!

Yuri: You say Creepymon attacked you?

Kurata: Yes my dear. It attacked us while we were exploring the Digital World.

Biyomon: When we saw Creepymon, he didn't attack us!

Yuri: She's right! He helped us when we were in a situation!

Kurata didn't say anything. Instead, he turns around and leaves.

Kenpa: What's with him?

Just then, they see a girl with black hair, wearing a white shirt with overalls running.

Komachi: Katie?

Tonepei: What's she doing?

Yuri: We better follow her!

They follow her until they came to a room where a little boy with black hair was resting in a bed.

Renamon: Katie. What's wrong?

Katie: It's my brother, Tim! He has been gone missing for days and they have found him!

Then Tim slowly opens his eyes and looks around.

Tim: Katie?

Katie: I'm here, Tim.

Tim: Where's Datamon?

Falcomon: Datamon? There's no Datamon here.

Komachi: What happened?

Tim: I don't remember. I want Datamon!

Yuri: Don't worry, Tim. We'll go find Datamon for you.

Tim smiled as he took something off his neck and gave it to her. She saw it was a pendant.

Time: Please. Bring back Datamon.

* * *

><p>Later, the gang along with Chief Julia, Chaos Gallantmon, and some of the Nightcrow members were searching in a thick forest.<p>

Julia: In order to see things quicker, we'll have to split up.

As Yuri, Biyomon, and the others searched, Komachi and Kenpa digivolved their digimon in case they were under attack.

Yuri: Keep an eye out for Datamon.

Monodramon: Just one question. How can we find him if we don't know what he looks like?

Gomamon: We'll know when we see him.

Suddenly they saw some sort of cave. As they went inside, a figure watches from behind some trees and follows quietly. As they looked they saw a light coming from a room. They look inside and see someone inside a glass cage.

Yuri: Um… excuse me?

?: Who are you? Speak up right now! I'm trying to find my way out of here so I could get back to my partner!

Komachi: We're looking for someone who Tim misses very much.

Tonepei: Someone called Datamon.

Kyubimon: What is your name?

Peckmon: And who is this partner of yours that you miss so much?

?: My name is Datamon and my partner is Tim.

They gasp after they heard what the figure said.

Biyomon: Yuri. The pendant.

Yuri takes the pendant out of her pocket and opens it. It shows a picture of a robot with a yellow eye and a real eye.

Yuri: If you are Datamon, reveal yourself and show us if you have a picture of him.

The figure walks over at the edge of the cage. Yuri and Biyomon look at him and the picture. He looked like the robot in the picture and he was also wearing a pendant.

Datamon: This pendant I am wearing was given to me from Tim.

He opens the pendant and shows a picture. The picture shows a familiar boy with black hair.

Biyomon: You are Datamon!

Cheetah: The one who Tim misses very much!

Kenpa: How did you end up in there?

Datamon: I don't remember. My memory was damaged during a battle and it's still repairing.

Monodramon: Never mind that! How do we get you out of there?!

Datamon: Just pull the lever! It will allow me to break free.

While they pulled the lever, the figure smiled evilly as it watched. When they pulled the lever, the cage opens and Datamon jumps out of it.

Datamon: Thank you so much! Now I can finally be reunited with Tim.

?: Oh, you won't be able to once I've gotten rid of you.

The figure appears and they gasp of what they see. The figure looked like a giant red spider with white hair, had two arms, and had some purple stripes.

Yuri: Who is that?!

Biyomon: That's Arukenimon!

Peckmon: Not only is she an ultimate digimon, she is queen of Dokugumons!

Arukenimon: I want to thank you for leading me to that digimon. Now if you would be so kind, give him to me.

Kyubimon: If you want him, you'll have to fight us first.

The digimon rush at her but she punches them.

Arukenimon: I have some unfinished business with you Datamon!

As she was about to punch him, Peckmon gets up and runs swiftly where they are.

Peckmon: Datamon, look out!

He moves Datamon out of they way in time, but he got hit instead. The attack sends him straight at the wall. After he slams into it, he changes back to Falcomon and was knocked out. Biyomon runs to him to see if he was ok.

Biyomon: Falcomon! Wake up!

Just then, Arukenimon grabs them both with her hands.

Biyomon: Hey you! Let us go!

Arukenimon ignores her as she was escaping while carrying them.

Biyomon: Yuri!

Yuri: Biyomon!

Kenpa: Falcomon!

They run down the path Arukenimon went, but they had disappeared.

Yuri: Biyomon.


	9. Digimon ch 9

**DIGIMON-Ch.9**

After they left the cave with their new friend, Datamon, they met up with Chief Julia, Chaos Gallantmon, and the other members of Nightcrow. They already made camp and were telling what happened.

Julia: I see now. Arukenimon took both Biyomon and Falcomon.

Ch. Gallantmon: But for what?

Yuri: For some reason, she knew Datamon. Do you remember now, Datamon?

Datamon: Now I remember! She challenged me to a battle and I won. After the battle, she tried to hurt Tim and I shielded him. After that, I was badly damaged. Then, I saw a human. That human took me to a lab where I was repaired. But the human had to leave. Knowing that I was still under repair, he put me in that cage you found me.

Cheetah: So that's it!

Tonepei: That big spider must want revenge after you won that battle!

Komachi: But why use Biyomon and Falcomon for revenge?

Datamon: She must be planning to force to digivolve so she can destroy me!

Yuri: We can't let that happen! We have to find them and get them back!

Kenpa: But Yuri, we don't know where they went.

Datamon walks over to a laptop and begins pressing some buttons.

Yuri: What are you doing?

Datamon: Before Arukenimon escaped with your partners, I managed to put a tracking device will show us where she went. A screen shows up on the laptop and a red light flashes on and off.

Datamon: There we are! She seems to be in some secret place so no one could be able to find her.

Julia: Okay everyone. Listen up! We begin our mission to rescue Biyomon and Falcomon first thing in the morning!

Nightcrow members: Yes mam!

Yuri: You guys ready?

Kids and digimon: Yeah!

Yuri: Let's do it!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Biyomon had already woken up and notices a black ceiling. She noticed that it wasn't Sunshine City. Then she saw Falcomon shackled to the wall and still knocked out.<p>

Biyomon: Falcomon! This isn't a dream!

Then she realized she is shackled too, but to a table. Just then a voice is heard.

?: Don't be alarmed my dear. He's only exhausted from all the excitement.

The light comes on and the owner of the voice was Arukenimon standing near a computer.

Arukenimon: He'll be fine once I put you both in my plans to destroy Datamon.

Biyomon: Falcomon can't digivolve without Kenpa and I'd rather be featherless than help you!

Arukenimon: Spirited little digimon. I'll remember you saying that.

She presses a few buttons on the computer.

Biyomon: What are you doing to me?!

Arukenimon: Just remain calm.

As Biyomon watches, a scanner above her moves at the end of the table.

Biyomon: Get me off this thing!

Arukenimon: We've just started.

Biyomon turns her head at the other side of the room and saw a table just like the one she is on. As the scanner moves, part of her is created on the empty table, which started with her feet.

Biyomon: What's happening?

Arukenimon: I'm only making a copy of you.

Biyomon: What?

Arukenimon: After I'm done with you, I'll try to se if your owl friend will help me.

Biyomon: You'll never command Falcomon to digivolve!

Arukenimon: True. But we'll see if an exact replica of you and him can.

As Arukenimon laughs, more of the copied Biyomon's legs are created.

Biyomon: Why are you doing this?

Arukenimon: When I fought him, I lost that battle. When I tried to harm the human that was with him, he foolishly shielded him from my attack. From that moment on, I swore I would have my revenge!

Biyomon: You're doing all this to get revenge on Datamon?!

Arukenimon: Yes! And I will have it along with help of you and your friend!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the gang was on their way to rescue them. They look from behind trees and notice lots of Dokugumons scattering around.<p>

Cheetah: Look at all those Dokugumons out there!

Tonepei: Something tells me that Arukenimon must have a big grudge on you.

Kenpa: But why use Dokugumons?

Kyubimon: Don't forget, she is their queen.

Datamon: She must have ordered them to search for me!

Gomamon: What'll we do now?

Monodramon: Yeah. Are we suppose to hide here until those bugs find us!?

Yuri: Wait a minute! I have an idea!

They all huddle and listen to Yuri's plan.

* * *

><p>Later, two Dokugumons were busy until they heard a voice.<p>

Tonepei: Hey you two!

Cheetah: Since you're both big, you wouldn't catch a small fly!

Dokugumon#1: How dare you say that at us!

Dokugumon#2: Come on! Let's get them!

As they charge at them, two more figures appear. They were Airdramon and Ikkakumon.

Airdramon: How would you like some fresh air? Wing cutter!

He flaps his wings and sends the two blades of air at them. When they hit, the Dokugumons get knocked out.

Ikkakumon: Or would you prefer missiles instead? Harpoon torpedo!

He fires two horns that disassemble missiles that head for them.

Dokugumon: Ahh!

When the missiles hit them, they turn into digi-eggs.

Tonepei: That takes care of those two! Lets go see if there are more to play with!

Cheetah: I hope Komachi is doing well as we are!

* * *

><p>Nearby, Komachi was walking by herself. Unknown to her, some Dokugumons were watching her from a tree.<p>

Dokugumon#3: Say, doesn't that girl look familiar?

Dokugumon#4: She looks like the same one that our sister lost.

Dokugumon#3: Since she's all by herself, we'll simply catch her.

As they lower themselves down, they didn't see Komachi smiling.

Komachi: Now!

As the Dokugumons were near her, Kyubimon appeared and ran towards Komachi. Komachi jumps on her back before the Dokugumons could grab her.

Kyubimon: I think it's time you feel the pain your sister had. Fox tail inferno!

She launches the flames from her tail at them and after they hit, the two Dokugumons were turned into digi-eggs.

Kyubimon: That takes care of those two.

Komachi: We better find some more so Yuri and the others can get to Biyomon and Falcomon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuri, Kenpa, and Datamon were sneaking in. Datamon carried the laptop so they don't get lost.<p>

Kenpa: I hope they'll be all right.

Datamon: Don't worry. I'm sure they're doing fine. Right now, we have to do our part.

They walked until they stopped at an electric fence.

Yuri: It's only a dead end.

Datamon: I don't think so. The laptop shows this is where Arukenimon is.

Kenpa: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

Yuri: I don't know.

Datamon: It may look like an electric fence, but it may be a fake. You can do it, Yuri! If Biyomon was the one rescuing you, would she do the same thing!?

Yuri walks over to the fence and puts her hand puts her hand near the fence. It goes through the fence and she didn't get shocked.

Yuri: You were right! It is a fake!

Kenpa: All right!

Datamon: Let's get going!

Suddenly two Dokugumons appear.

Dokugumon#5: There you are!

Dokugumon#6: Once we take you to Arukenimon, she will gladly reward us!

As they were closing in on them, Kyubimon and Komachi appear.

Kyubimon: Go! We'll hold them off while you get Biyomon and Falcomon out of there!

Yuri Good luck guys!

They run through the fence and were in the lab. Arukenimon was still standing near the computer. Right next to her was the copied Biyomon, but Yuri and the others didn't know that.

Yuri: Biyomon! Are you all right? Biyomon!

They rush toward the copied Biyomon.

Falcomon: That's not Biyomon!

They turn their heads and see Falcomon. He already woken up but he was shackled to the table while Biyomon was shackled to the wall now.

Falcomon: That's just a copy!

Biyomon: Hi, Yuri.

Arukenimon: Yes and now the first copy is complete. Once I copy Falcomon, they will become the new Biyomon and Falcomon and will do what I say.

Datamon: Sorry, Arukenimon. I'm afraid that your plans to copy Falcomon have been canceled!

He runs toward the computer and begins pressing buttons that cancel the copying.

Arukenimon: No!

Kenpa: Are you okay, Falcomon?

Falcomon: I'm all right.

Kenpa: We'll get you off that table!

Arukenimon: I won't allow you to interfere with my plans for vengeance!

The table that Falcomon was tied to, and the area around it becomes a huge black pit. Kenpa screams as she and Falcomon fall. Thinking fast, Datamon stretches his robot arms and grabs them.

Datamon: Gotcha!

Kenpa: Thanks, Datamon!

She looks down and sees a black-and-purple mass of cables and assorted junks.

Kenpa: What is that stuff?

Datamon: That's the Dark Network!

Yuri: Dark Network?

Arukenimon: Yes. Anyone who falls in there is lost for all eternity.

She walks over near the edge of the pit and puts one of her legs on Datamon.

Arukenimon: Since Datamon canceled my plans to copy Falcomon, I'll simply get rid of him and his partner!

Datamon: Yuri! The digivice!

Arukenimon: The digivice is the only way to digivolve Biyomon. If you give it to me, I will spare the girl and Falcomon.

Yuri: Why don't you tell someone your sad story 'cause we're not interested!

She holds out her digivice while her hand glowed pink.

Yuri: DNA…charge!

She puts her hand at the top, and activates it.

Biyomon: Biyomon digivolve to…. Birdramon!

When she digivolved, the shackles that held her were broken and she flies over the pit.

Arukenimon: Back off you blasted crow!

Birdramon airlifts them out of the pit as they hold onto her feet.

Arukenimon: Wait! Those are mine!

Then she turns to the copied Biyomon.

Arukenimon: Without the digivice, this thing is useless!

She waves her hand and destroys the clone of Biyomon.

Datamon: Instead of worrying about that, you should be worrying about yourself.

Arukenimon looks down and sees that the floor is opening. She grabs onto the edge of the computer so she could hold on.

Falcomon: We better get out of here before things get worse!

Datamon: Yes. But first….

He drops miniature bombs into the pit and the masses of electric junk pulses and grows larger.

Yuri: What's happening?

Datamon: Those were virus bombs I just put down there. The Dark Network will keep on growing and consume all those who used it. Even Arukenimon.

Kenpa: Let's get out of here before we get consumed!

Birdramon flies out of the laboratory while Arukenimon dangles on the computer.

* * *

><p>Outside, all the Dokugumons were being sucked by the Dark Network while Yuri and the others caught up with the rest and escaped.<p>

* * *

><p>When Arukenimon couldn't hold on anymore, she fell down into the pit.<p>

* * *

><p>Cheetah: Man. That was close.<p>

Komachi: Now we'd better get back to the others.

Suddenly, a huge ball of cables and junk that was last seen in the pit rises and Arukenimon was seated at the top laughing evilly. Several cables were attached to her and she looked muscular.

Datamon: But that's impossible!

Arukenimon: Surprised huh? I absorbed it before it absorbed my data. Now it is time to destroy you, along with your little friends! Acid mist!

She sprays and green acid comes out of her mouth. Before it could hit them, Birdramon shield them from it. When it hits her, she screeches in pain and she falls to the ground.

Yuri: Birdramon!

She runs to her digimon with tears in her eyes. Birdramon was hurt and her eyes were closed.

Yuri: No, Birdramon! Don't die! You mean everything to me when we met! I changed because you were with me all the time!

As she keeps crying, she remembers all the things she and Biyomon had been through together.

Yuri: It's because I love you!

After she said that, the heart on her digivice began glowing.

* * *

><p>Back at Sunshine City lab, the scientists were watching what was going on.<p>

Hirosha: Can it be?

Kimberly: Yes. Yuri has finally found a way for the heart to glow.

Aurumon: And that means Biyomon can digivolve!

* * *

><p>Back at the forest, Yuri's entire body began glowing pink.<p>

Yuri: DNA…. Full charge!

She places her hand at the top and a pink beam comes out of the screen. It hits Birdramon and she opens her eyes.

Birdramon: Birdramon digivolve to…. Garudamon!

In Birdramon's place was a gigantic bird with red skin, giant talons, and wings.

Datamon: Wonderful! Birdramon has now digivolved into Garudamon!

Yuri walks over to Garudamon and Garudamon opens one of her hands, Yuri steps on it and Garudamon lifts her hand with her on it.

Yuri: Did you digivolve when the heart on my digivice glowed?

Garudamon: Yes. When you said you loved me, I was able to digivolve to my ultimate form.

Arukenimon: Digivolved or not, I can still defeat you!

Garudamon: I'll protect you, Yuri! Wing blade!

She fired a bird shaped flame at Arukenimon and when it hits her, she screams in pain. Her data began fading away, along with the Dark Network, and she was gone.

Yuri: We did it.

Garudamon: Now I think it's time we help someone who loves Datamon very much.

* * *

><p>Later, they got to the hospital Tim was at and Tim was very happy to see Datamon again.<p>

Tim: Thank you so much! If it weren't for you I would never see Datamon again!

Datamon: I'll never forget your bravery for saving me!

Yuri: By the way, do you remember who was the human who repaired you?

Datamon: Yes I do. His name was Tsukasa Kagura.

Komachi: Did you say Tsukasa Kagura?!

Kenpa: You know him?

Komachi: No. But I've heard of him.

Tonepei: What's so great about him?

Komachi: I've heard people saying that he was a genius when he was a child.

Gomamon: But how could he have gotten into the Digital World?

Kenpa: Remember when Ninjamon was attacking Falcomon's village?

Biyomon: He said his master told him to, but he was under someone's control.

Tonepei: I bet this Kagura guy was behind it all!

Cheetah: We should go find him and find out!

Falcomon: But how can we find him?

Tonepei: I have no idea.

Komachi: I wonder where he is now.

* * *

><p>In the real world, a figure was standing behind a window and smiled before chuckling.<p>

?: I think it's time to see how the tamers are doing.

* * *

><p>An- I don't own Tsukasa Kagura. He appeared in the video game "Digimon World Data Squad" if you're wondering who he is. He was a bad guy in the game, but I've decided to let him be a good guy in my story.


End file.
